Fields of Gray and Blue
by starcrossedwishes
Summary: It had been five years since Anastasia left. A painful memory that seemed so long ago but hurts just as much…maybe even more. It was raining when she left, and every day since then in his heart. Christian x Anastasia Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Fields of Gray and Blue**

by:

starcrossedwishes

_Christian Grey. Mr. Christian Grey, Christian Grey CEO_

Even I'm disgusted with my own name. If ever Armageddon befalls us, I think the only survivors would be cockroaches, Elena, politicians and unfortunately, me.

Christian Grey snickered at the thought, throwing the butt of his cigarette into the wind. Gray eyes watched as the hot embers made contact with the side of Escala.

"Another worthless day for a worthless life" He whispered to himself. He liked to think of it as his new mantra; that alone kept him lighting the cigarette, it was a slow and, hopefully, a painful death…that much he deserved.

It was a little after six, the sky was the great color of gray, mixed with oranges, pinks, and violets. It was a sight to behold. He closed his eyes as he felt his breathing hitch. It was one of those rare moments that take him by surprise; where everything feels so real; the feel of _her_ skin under his touch, the smell of _her_ hair, the intensity of _her_ eyes and the smile that took his breath away…it was as if he was still holding _her._

'_I love your post-coital smell Ms. Steele' he nuzzled her neck lovingly._

'_That's Future-Mrs-Grey to you'_

_She giggled slightly as they took in the majestic beauty of the sunset. Sitting naked on the balcony with nothing but the satin sheets covering their bodies...this definitely tops Christian's favorite pastimes, plus the fact that Anastasia is sitting on his lap._

'_Hearts, flowers and sunset? You are everything and more Mr. Grey.' She said, planting soft trails of kisses on his cheeks, eyes, nose and finally his lips._

Opening his eyes again, the majestic sight turned to bleak; mirroring his mood.

_The one time we poured our hearts out? Huh…look what it got us? It gets balled and thrown back at our face._

His subconscious says spitefully.

_One note and we're back at square one._

"Christian?"

He didn't need to look up, he knew who it was, who it always was.

"What?" He asked, not cruelly just emotionless.

_Don't look for me. Just this once, do us both a favor and just stay away. I thought this fairy tale was real, you changed the ending._

_-Ana_

They were supposed to get married; they even planned a small get together to announce their engagement. Christian knew that was where they were going, happily married and irrevocably in love.

He could still remember the look on his family's face when he showed up with Leila. His father and mother could not hide their surprise, Mia was sputtering indecent words as Grace tried to calm her, Elliot and Kate only had grim line of disapproval on their faces.

'_Where is she?' Christian had cornered her, he held her securely by her arm but Katherine Kavanagh was far from intimidated._

'_Do you really think I would tell you Christian?' She said, disgusted as she freed her arm from his grasp._

'_I know you and Ana were engaged' she hissed. 'And this party here?' She said, her hands emphasizing her point, 'This was supposed to be Ana's engagement party and just because she left you, you replace her with that whore.' She was shouting now, everyone's eyes were on the two of them, even Leila._

'_Carrick, Grace,' she said with mock sweetness 'Did you know what your self-righteous son did?' She was clearly drunk._

'_That's enough Kate.' Elliot stopped her, he pulled her into his arms as she began to sob. 'Do it for Ana, stop now.'_

_This clearly affected the blonde woman. 'Just leave her the fuck alone.' She said before stomping out of the house._

Christian knew what Kate was talking about, a week before the engagement party Ana told him about her visit with Dr. Greene. The look on her face brought a pang of pain and guilt that reverberated in his chest. Christian regretted every word he said that evening. He didn't know that when he walked out on her, he was walking out of her life.

"Your mother wanted to know if we're going to the charity event at Stratford School tomorrow." She stopped, uncertain if she'll continue.

After a moment of silence she said, "I told her we'll go. Say something." Her voice rung with unshed tears.

"Okay." He replied nonchalantly. "Tell Taylor about it."

Leila nodded as she watched him walk towards the breakfast bar where a half-empty bottle of bourbon and a crystal glass was laid out. She turned away from him, her mind set on her room.

Walking discreetly out of the great room Leila couldn't help but wipe the lone tear that slid down her beautiful face.

Five years of marriage and still, the love of her life treated her like a stranger. She thought this was what she wanted, to become Mrs. Leila Grey, then why does she feel so empty?

Her thoughts train back to the moment he 'proposed', if you could call it that. Christian marched into her art class, placed a velvet box on her desk and left. And it only took her a heartbeat to accept.

The wedding was grand; it was a dream wedding, a fairy tale that came to life. Oh how she wished she could say the same for her marriage.

They were married but his heart belonged to someone else. Their marriage was more of a convenience for him. She knew that, she knew from the beginning and yet, she said yes. Leila kept convincing herself that he only needed time; that it would all be sorted out the way she wanted it to.

But five years since _she _left, they still haven't slept in the same bed, he hasn't looked at her the way he looked at Ana, and though Leila pleases him in the playroom, she felt as if he was only doing it out of habit.

Leila knew that like her, Christian was just as empty.

He heard her soft footsteps out of the great room. Downing the last of the bourbon, he headed into his study. Opening the drawer in his desk, he produced a set of engagement rings.

_Their _engagement ring.

It was raining now, its soft sound filling the room. Looking out the window his heart clenched painfully.

A painful memory that seemed so long ago but hurts just as much…maybe even more.

It was raining when _she _left, and every day since then in his heart.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own or earn anything by writing this fanfiction. All characters belong to E.L James, though the story is mine.

Author's Note: I do hope you like it. There are some points I like to get clarified:

-the story starts somewhere in the beginning of Fifty Shades Darker

-Leila is not a homicidal/suicidal maniac, but she DID stalk Ana

-Leila never attempted to contact Christian or An, nor does Christian pay for her art school.

Things will clear up more in the next chapter, that is if you review. So please do review! A dog is saved every time you review. Lols. Thanks and toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

_When I was younger, I was scared of the dark, the monsters under my bed, the scratching sound on my window, the Boogey man that's hiding in my closet, even the slightest sound made me jump…petty things that I soon forgot as I got older…wiser._

_I opened my eyes._

_I'm standing in front of a double-door, white colored, with the intricate detail that told the luxury and the money that came with it. I reach out for the handle and felt the cold metal under my touch._

_Open it._

_I turn my head, searching for the source of the voice. I pull my hand back, this isn't right._

_Open it._

_I shake my head…I don't want to open it. Go away!_

_Open it and you'll see…he will never change. _

_Stop it! Stop! I covered my ears with my hands, but the whispers are becoming relentless, growing stronger and stronger…closing in on me as it continued its assault._

_I screw my eyes shut_

_STOP IT PLEASE!_

_OPEN IT!_

_I didn't reach for the knob, nor did I attempt to move from my spot. I'm afraid…so deathly afraid of what lay ahead, but the door swung open. I want to look away, to cower in the corner and just forget it…but my body is not cooperating; my eyes pinned on the scene before me._

_All I could see is the tuft of copper hair, and the rich chocolate brown hair beside it, bodies tangled with the sheets, and pieces of clothing littered the plush burgundy carpet._

_I wanted to scream, but my voice betrayed me, the silence was deafening, slowly reaching its way down to my core._

_I told you, he will never change._

_My fear? The Boogey man, the monster…they weren't as petty as I thought, because now…older and wiser the monsters are different._

_I closed my eyes, the culmination of my fears sleeping peacefully on the bed—insecurity…heartbreak…loneliness…regret._

_And with that, I slump to my knees; the slow, steady breathing of the two souls that lay on the bed consumed me._

I opened my eyes; the room was basked in the warm light of the early morning. My eyes scanned the room, everything was in order; I breathe a sigh of relief. I sat up, my hand taking the glass of water and the small yellow pill.

Good thing I didn't wake him up. The indignity of having your child wake you from a _nightmare_ is downright embarrassing_._ My eyes stopped at the digital clock that sat on the bedside table and heaved a sigh.

Oh how I hated Monday and its only just 6:15.

I don't know anyone who loves Monday.

Monday represents the end of my beautiful weekend with my baby. Monday represents stress. Monday represents anxiety. Monday is my son's first day in school, where he'll soon no longer want my kisses or my hugs. Monday, my first day at my new work—God how I hated Monday.

I turned the alarm off before it caused its havoc.

Please let him sleep in. I prayed silently as my eyes danced on the sleeping angel beside me, the steady rise and fall of his chest mesmerized my very being.

He was a delicate flower, and I love watching him sleep. For a minute longer I watched him, I closed my eyes trying to etch this moment into my memories. Life has never been perfect, but the sleeping boy—my baby boy—represented everything good in this world.

His hair tickled my nose and the smell of the beautiful brown hair on his head filled my senses.

Opening my eyes once again, I am met by the most enchanting grey eyes I have ever seen.

"G'morning mommy." He said between his yawn, as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Mommy, I want waffles." He said a smile plastered on his face.

"Yes sir." I said cheerily, my feet on the soft, warm carpet.

Suddenly, he jolts from his side of the bed, as if he remembered something, and he is on his feet a second later. "I want extra syrup, okay mommy? I'll go take a bath now; and because it's my first day of school I'll do it on my own." He smiled up at me.

My baby's first day of school and he's asking me not to bathe him.

I sigh as I watched him grab his towel and head for the bathroom.

Did I tell you how much I hated Monday?

* * *

**CG**

"What's wrong?" I looked over at Elliot and Kate.

"I'm fine."

Liar, I thought. Something was eating her up, she had been holding her Iphone, looking at it every five minutes since we picked them up from the house.

She looked up and our eyes met, she looked away almost immediately. Something was definitely bothering her.

"Scared of flying?" I asked nonchalantly.

She looked at me with her death glare, "No." she replied curtly, her eyes turning back to the view outside.

"_Fasten your seatbelts everyone, five minutes to touchdown."_

We do as were told, and it was then I saw something— the glint of unadulterated fear in the eyes of one Katherine Grey.

* * *

**Teddy's Mom**

"You'll both do great."

I looked up at Jose, how I wished I could believe that.

"You'll do fine." He said tapping my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah mommy, we'll both do fine." I smiled at my son and breathed heavily, it was as if I was running out of air. I didn't understand, I don't know whether this is excited good, or just another case of my overly anxious self.

"You could learn a thing or two from Teddy." Jose said ruffling my son's hair. I looked at Jose intently, what would I do without him? The half of the duo I call family.

"I wish Kate was here, she'd know what to do." I said quietly, biting my nails as I gazed at the intimidating building.

"You're doing fine, just roll with it." He said with a smile. After the _incident_, Jose and Kate were my only life line; they were the ones who helped me with Teddy and the house and everything in between. Now that I have a teaching position in one of the most prestigious schools in America, and the added bonus of the no tuition policy for the personnel's children, life couldn't get any better.

I gave the best Katherine-Kavanagh-smile I could muster,Jose and Teddy are right. Everything would go smoothly. Jose chuckled lightly. He bent down to Teddy's level.

"I'll see you both later, what do you say to Frankie's house of pizza?"

Teddy jumped excitedly, hugging Jose. "Can we have ice cream after?" His grey eyes pleading, Jose whispered something to Teddy and the young boy laugh wholeheartedly.

"That's a deal." He finally said. "Bye Uncle Jose."

"Bye." He said to me as he climbed back inside the car.

"Laters Jose." I said beaming at him. I looked at him, confused, it was as if all the blood from his face had drained. He smiled, shrugging a little before heading on his way.

* * *

**CG**

_Summa Spes, Summa Res_

High Hopes, High Things

The slogan of Stratford School. As we enter the school premises, I could already see the line of expensive cars in the parking lot. Asshole husbands, and trophy wives fitted right in. I snickered at the thought. Even if I despised the superficial attitudes of these people, mom's work has done a great impact, especially on the lives of the orphans. I couldn't bring myself to say no to her. Taylor stopped the SUV just outside the steps of the school.

"Thank you for agreeing to come." Leila said smiling up at me. I nodded, opened my door and stepped out, Sawyer was already opening Leila's door for her.

The gravel crunched lightly as I took my steps, Elliot, Kate and my mom's car halted just behind the SUV. Kate was still fidgeting; something is definitely off about her.

"Kate, dear are you alright?"

Ah so mom has noticed, maybe she'll have better luck figuring out Kate's distressed mode. One thing I know about Kate is her grace under pressure. This person, fidgeting with her thumbs, checking her phone every five minutes and biting her nail…this is not Kate.

"Yes, it's just—I need to pee." She said, smiling sheepishly at mom.

"Welcome Dr. Grey, the misters and the missus" Our welcoming committee greeted, they were composed of four people; the tall woman with her hair in an up-do, I assumed was the head of the school. A blonde girl who I think is her secretary and two lanky looking men that I looked like they're teachers. I gave all of them the warmest Christian-Grey-smile I could muster.

The blonde girl—I think—just had a heart attack.

I felt Leila's hand grip my arm. I sighed, this is going to be a long day.

"The guests are all in the Great Hall Dr. Grey, and we've just gathered the junior kindergartens and elementary students along with their parents." The Directress said, flashing her mega-watt smile.

My mom walked up to her, taking her elbow and started talking about how thankful she is that Stratford has joined her cause.

"Let's go." I placed my hand on Leila's back and escorted her inside. I looked over my shoulder and saw Elliot and Kate in a deep and hush conversation. "Elliot,"

He looked up, slightly startled. He gave me a sheepish grin and said, "Kate and I will follow." I nodded eyeing both of them suspiciously.

We walked in silence, Mom and the Directress, Mrs. Ferguson, was talking animatedly as we walked towards the Great Hall.

Leila is talking to one of the lanky teachers. "I teach geography." I heard him say proudly. I rolled my eyes as mom and Mrs. Ferguson stopped in front of the large mahogany double doors.

Inside the hall was round tables were guests were already seated, all donning their expensive jewelry and thousand dollar shoes, the children had their own table, and so did their parents. A special table was given to the orphans who would receive the scholarship today, from their elementary up to the university of their choice.

Mrs. Ferguson led us to an empty table situated in front of the crowd. The members of the welcoming committee dispersed. As soon as we found our seats, Elliot came in.

"Where's Kate?" Mom asks Elliot.

"Bathroom, attending to her womanly needs." Elliot replied, a grin on his face.

"Welcome, honored guests, parents and students," Mrs. Ferguson's voice was both warm and kind. "It is with great pride I introduce to you Dr. Grace Trevelayn-Grey, my childhood friend and the founder of Coping Together. Not only has her charity been able to help the parents with their difficulties but she has taken it to another level..."

I stood up, Leila's eyes following me. "Lavatory." I said and continued on my way.

As I walked out of the hall, I saw Taylor and Sawyer sitting down on one of the benches in the hallway. I nodded curtly at them and made my way down the hall. I saw children running down the halls, and some parents taking a tour of the school.

I walked a little more, unsure where my feet were taking me. I don't think the bathroom's anywhere near here. I looked around, I could no longer see the children, parents or anyone in particular. I sighed, I have this tendency of getting lost.

"Oh my God you've gotten so big."

My head whipped around, there's a room at the end of the hall, and I'm pretty sure I just heard Kate's voice. What the hell is she doing here? I thought she was in bathroom.

Soft laughter then reverberated in my ears. "Mommy taught me how to play the piano." Definitely a young boy's voice. I walked closer, the voices were growing louder.

"Can you show me?" Kate said, delight evident in her voice. I arrived at the door, it was slightly ajar, I peered inside, and saw two women, the blonde one obviously being Kate, and the other a brunette with her hair cut just below her ear, and a boy with the same colored hair as the brunette was seated on the stool of the baby grand piano.

"This one's called Mary had a little lamb." I could hear the pride that laced his voice.

The familiar tune was played out.

"See, I've gotten really good at it." He turned around to face Kate and the woman.

Shit.

Did he just see me? I'm pretty sure he did. His eyes squinted a little when he looked at my direction. It was not as if I was intruding.

"Mommy, someone's by the door." He said.

Oh shit, I should go. But before I could turn to leave, the door was opened. The boy, around the age of four or five was standing before me. Looking up at me with his head cocked to one side. His eyes the startling color of grey. I stood frozen, looking at the boy that mirrored my eyes.

"Hi, did you like what I played?" He said excitement in his voice.

I looked up, Kate's face was ashen and the woman beside her looking quizzically up at me; her blue eyes searching mine. She smiled a little.

"Ana." I breathed the air I didn't know I was holding.

Her eyes were still on mine, the blue eyes that plagued my dreams.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Confusion? I don't think confusion is the right word. Something's off about her. There's something about her eyes that I can't shake. She's looking at me, her blue eyes imploring and beautiful. She hasn't age a day, the only change is her hair, a short hair that showed off her beautiful long neck, in so many ways she's still _my Ana. _Always beautiful, always breathtaking._  
_

Suddenly, I am taken back to the first time we met. Oh how I missed those eyes. The eyes that see right through me.

"Get away from their, Teddy." And Kate was by the boy's side in a second, taking his hand into hers.

"He likes my music Auntie." He said looking up at her, pouting a little. I couldn't help but smile.

Ana chuckled lightly, walking up to us with a glint in her eyes…is it pride?

"Yes baby, the man loves your music." She said, taking the boy's other hand into hers.

Ana...and the boy.

I stood there with my mouth agape as she held her hand out.

"Rose Lambert, you must be Kate's brother-in-law."

I didn't know what made me her hand-oh her hand;the soft hand that I kissed a million times. She shook it lightly and I said, "Christian Grey. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too."

My heart clenched painfully. It was a moment of clarity. The moment I realized what was wrong. The gleam in her eyes that I couldn't quiet put my finger on, was right there in front of me.

_My Anastasia_, the love of my life, has no idea who I am.

* * *

A/N: This is in connection with **Sandra Yee's **question: forevermine is the author of the story 'Betrayed', the inspiration of MY fanfiction 'A Moment In Time' which I was doing for Bleach. I had asked her permission to use the summary for the story, only I was planning to tackle a different road midway. I had been constantly 'bugging' (for the lack of a better word) her, but seeing in her profile that the last time she has ever created a story/updated was last 2009.

And to **jackieshopper**: I appreciate the concern and I thank you. Fields of Grey and Blue is a fic of what if's, hope, redemption and regrets, inspired by my friend and I's debate on why she didn't terminate the pregnancy and what if something happened between CG and Mrs. Robinson, the consequences of such actions, and it all boiled down to the conception of the fanfic. I would love to give you the detail to that outstanding argument that with us grieving the short life of her phone but that would be a complete waste of energy and time.

Thank you and have a nice day!

Disclaimer: I still don't own SFOG, if I did I'd cast Matt Bomer/Ian Somerhalder as Christian Grey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian's POV**

The music room seemed to blur out of existence as I stood there, completely awe-struck at the woman before me. Is this even possible? How could someone easily forget what happened—what _we_ had…what _we _did...what_ I _did.

Anastasia Rose Steele. The closest person I ever held in my heart, the only person who had ever been there for me in the pleasures and the pains of my life. This woman was the only reason I held my existence in the palm of my hand, why I continued to breathe, even when it proved to be useless. No one, even when I was child with a mother who loved me unconditionally, had made me feel worthy of living a life of meaning, a life of having the mentality where good things did happen to the outsiders of this world.

**She did**.

She showed me how unfrivolous I was by allowing me to hold her emotions in my heart, to hold onto something so precious and pure.

"Rose Lambert." I repeated, my eyes traveling from Ana to Kate, and then back to Ana.

The way her name rolled out my tongue felt so foreign, yet this chance encounter with her gave an unfamiliar warmness that immediately affected the darkest, coldest pit in my soul. I forgot how such little things from her made me so at peace.

She withdrew her hands from the handshake.

No.

I didn't want to let her go, although it would have been awkward if I just held her hands—seeing that she hasn't got a clue about who I am.

_After what you did to her I'm not at all surprised, it's such a shame I share a body with an insolent fool._

A conscience had a funny way of being schizophrenic. One day, it's agreeing with you, comforting you to the extremity of wooing you into believing you were doing the right thing. And then the next day, it's completely tearing you inside out, having no mercy in the already guilty emotions within you.

My eyes traveled to the young boy holding her hand. It doesn't need an IQ of a genius to figure it out. My heart ached as I gazed at the gray eyes that reflected mine. He seemed healthy, happy, and a very talented kid.

A terrifying thought crossed my mind as the boy looked up at me in wonder, this was the very reason why Ana and I broke up.

_You didn't break up, you left her._

It wasn't like that…I had to find…

…_Something about yourself that could determine where you stand in this world. Blah, blah, blah. Still bullshit excuses of not wanting to experience attachment to anybody but yourself. Selfish bastard._

Am I even ready for this sort of responsibility?

_Well, you married Leila—that takes some balls. _

"This is my son Theodore," Ana snapped me out of my reverie.

_Her name is Rose. _ _I wouldn't blame her if she's pretending not to remember you, after what you did to her…_

I smiled politely at him, stooping down to his level until we're eye to eye.

"Hello Theodore, my name is Christian." The young boy extends his right hand at me and I shake it lightly.

"Teddy," He said with a smile, and I couldn't help myself as I smiled back.

"You play very well; your mommy must be really good at it." I looked up at Ana and she's smiling at me. My stomach fills as the very familiar butterflies made itself known.

"Well, mommy only knows 'Mary had a little lamb' and Uncle Jose taught me…'"

The moment I heard the _photographer's name_ everything went black, I didn't hear what else Teddy said. _His_ name reverberated in my ears, my hands curled up into fists, and they twitched in fury. Unnecessary images ran into my mind, and I had to suppress the urge to hit something.

_You aren't allowed to be mad._

My subconscious reminds me spitefully.

I exhaled slowly as I fight my inner turmoil. Closing my eyes, I reveled on the fact that images of Jose being beaten up by my own hands played incessantly.

Opening my eyes again, I am met with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. A look of confusion passes her features.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

I smiled a little to put her at ease, "Yeah, I'm just not used to this type of climate."

She nodded, assessing me up and down to make sure I'm okay. When she's satisfied she turns her attention back to Teddy, who was telling her about something I didn't understand.

Kate casually walks towards Ana and Teddy, her eyes still on me.

Oh, you and I are going to have a long talk Kavanagh.

Her eyes, were menacing as we battled it out in our staring contest.

"Teddy?" I said after a little while. Both Ana and Teddy look back at me. "How old are you?"

The look on Kate's eyes were now of disgust. What the hell is that woman's problem?!

_She's wondering how someone like you could be so massively stupid. _

I just want to make sure.

_See, you've just answered your own question. It seems that, up until now you doubt what you see. Open your eyes Grey! _

"I'm five." He was grinning from ear to ear, Ana giggled. Her blue eyes had never been bluer and the smile on her face—how I missed that smile. It brings me a bit of comfort that even though I am no longer responsible for that smile, he has this young boy to brighten her day.

_Our son_.

The word seemed so odd, and yet very soothing. Just the thought of it makes my heart swell, and to see how much he has grown without the presence of a father—I am befallen with unfathomable regret.

_You couldn't even be a good son, how could you think that your worthy to become a father?!_

"Hey, Rose it's almost ten." Kate suddenly interjected.

Ana checks her own watch, "We need to go." She said suddenly, she's clearly late for something. I look back at Kate, a smile of victory in her lips—if looks could kill, Kate would be on the floor writhing and convulsing in a pool of her own blood.

I didn't notice the silence that fell in the room. My eyes were still on Kate, who has raised her eyebrow in an 'I-dare-you' stance.

As if sensing the change in the atmosphere, Ana coughed lightly, to make her thoughtful presence known. I look away from Kate.

"It's been nice meeting you Mr. Grey—"

"Christian." I said immediately, my subconscious shakes his head in disapproval.

Ana smiled awkwardly, as she thrust her right hand towards me; I gladly shake hands with her again.

I feel the familiar surge of electricity pass between us. I purposely held her hand a little longer than I initially intended. Don't you feel it Ana? This electricity?

"Christian." She repeated. It took all the willpower in every fiber of my being not to pull her into an embrace and never let her go. Her absence had been a looming dark cloud, but now seeing her again with the young boy, the looming cloud was slowly dissipating.

She turned to Kate, who appeared to be holding her breathe as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"Are you okay?" Ana asks, feeling her forehead with the back of her hand.

Kate looks up at me, and then back to Ana.

"Yeah," She replied curtly.

"Climate?" Ana asked, Kate just nods; it was evident Kate wants to get rid of her…fast.

"I'm sorry, but Teddy and I have to go. His class starts in a few minutes, and so does mine."

So that's the reason.

Ana takes the young boy's hand into hers. "Don't go anywhere Kavanagh, I'll be out by three." Kate nods, her relief is evident as she let her shoulders sag a little. "Christian." She nodded at me before leaving the room.

"Bye auntie, bye mister." Teddy said, waving his hand.

I watched them walk away, hand in hand, blissfully unaware of the guilt, regret and anger boiling inside me. They both giggled as they turned the corridor.

I face Kate once again. The blonde woman meeting my eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest boldly as I closed the door.

All hell is about to break loose.

I paced the length of the room, running my hand through my hair; I need to fucking calm down. I fish out the pack of cigarettes in my pocket. Lighting it with trembling hands, I turned to Kate. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

She eyed me disgustedly and snickered.

"I have managed not to tell you anything for the past five years, what makes you think I'm going to cave now?!"

In three quick steps I am by Kate's side, my hand seemingly glued—tightly—to her arm. " That. Is. My. Family." I enunciated each word slowly.

"No, Leila is your family." She replied, prying her arm out of my grasp. "Didn't you see how happy Ana is, Christian? Did you see how Teddy is? Just imagine if those smiles—that happiness—is taken away from them if you take your shit into their lives. You'll just…" She stopped suddenly, unshed tears were slowly pooling in her eyes, "You broke Ana once; I'm not going to let you do that again, especially now that Teddy is here. I won't let you break them" She whispered, refusing to meet my eyes as she wiped the tears that were now free falling from her eyes.

Oh God.

I felt my jaw throb, yeah, that's where Elliot's going to hit me when he finds out I debased her confident and precious Kate into an emotional wreck.

I sighed in defeat, throwing the cigarette butt out of the open window. I didn't know how long I gazed outside the window. The silence was calming, and it cleared my head a little.

"I miss her so much Kate." I said breaking the silence, my eyes still on the plush greenery outside.

"I know."

"What happened?" I asked, almost pleading. I turned my gaze back to her, her eyes now free from tears.

She ran her hand through her long blonde hair; it was evident that she was fighting an internal struggle with an unknown force. I hope she wins, if it means it would be in my favor. She looks up at me suddenly, and said, "If I tell you, will you leave them alone?"

It didn't take a heartbeat for me to answer her question, "No,"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Then go call your lap dog." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to find out sooner or later Kate, and you know how I prefer sooner rather than later."

"Oh yeah, like how you went and got yourself married to the love of your life, congratulations Christian you are living the dream. I guess 'the-spur-of-the-moment' attitude seems to be working out so well for you."

God, this woman is exasperating; I don't know how Elliot puts up with her. I tried a new tactic.

I stood up casually, placed my hands in my pocket and said, "Or you rather I kidnap Teddy, and tell Ana about the life she is so happily living is all but a big ball of lies?"

"Your love for her was a lie." Her voice was full of resentment and bitterness.

"I love Ana, she's the only woman I had ever loved!" I could feel my voice rise three octaves higher as I slammed my hand on the nearby table.

That silenced her.

A grim line crossed her features as she assessed the pros and cons.

She dropped her bag on the table beside her, heaving a sigh of complete and utter irritation, she sits down on the chair next to the table and placed her head in her hands.

"I hate you so much Christian Grey."

I exhaled; I didn't realize I was holding my breath. Thank you God!

"Please, tell me." I walked up to her and sat on the chair in front of her.

She sighed, looking into my eyes as she began.

"It all started when she saw you at a Coping Together charity event..."

* * *

A/N: So that's that. I would like to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed the first two chapters. You make my heart swell! I was planning on including the story behind Ana's condition but its a long-ass chapter so I decided to split it. Please review!. Next chapter, you'll all learn about what really happened to Ana. Till next time!


End file.
